A number of residential and commercial communities throughout the United States and Worldwide employ secure access gates, for example, at the entrance thereof. For instance, many of these communities include manned security or an electric gate to limit access or entry to the residents and their guests. Particularly, guests typically enter a gated or secured community by interacting with a security guard who confirms the guest is allowed entry, e.g., via a precompiled list of authorized guests or by contacting the resident and confirming the guest is authorized for entry. Another manner in which guests may typically enter a gated or secured community may be by using an electronic device positioned at or near the gate which can call the resident or home owner, who then signals using, for example, dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) signaling that the gate should open.
These approaches have some significant drawbacks. For example, in the situation with the guard, it takes time for each resident to interact with the guard, potentially increasing the wait time for the guests. In addition, the guard must confirm that the driver is the intended guest, for example, by checking identification or other documents that could potentially be forged or fictitious.
With regard to the electronic systems, when a household has multiple residents, the system oftentimes does not work or function as intended, as each resident will typically have their own mobile phone number, and there is no guarantee that the number programmed in the electronic device or “call box” is accurate, up-to-date, or will reach the intended recipient. Some systems may even require that the household include a dedicated plain old telephone service (POTS) line. Furthermore, the call boxes and electronic systems often have poor audio quality and performance rates. Additionally, the driver or guest must open his or her vehicle window to interact with the system, thereby exposing himself or herself to the outer elements, often an inconvenience during inclement weather.
Moreover, advanced cellular telephones, often referred to as smartphones, with inherent or native global positioning system (GPS) capabilities, are ubiquitous in society today. Thus, it is contemplated that smartphones may be used in the process of validating guests and providing access to guests into secured locations, such as through vehicle gates at residential communities. However, systems that may require guests and/or residents to download and install third-party or non-native applications, programs, or other software on the smartphone will likely cause the system to be less universal, more complicated in its use, and therefore, more likely to fail.
There is thus a need in the art for a system and method that can operate to manage invitations or access tokens corresponding to a guest or a guest's smartphone, for example. A website or webpage accessible by the guest's native smartphone web browser may be provided to authorize a guest to enter the community. Particularly, once an invitation is generated, an SMS or email may be communicated to the guest's smartphone with a unique link to a webpage. When the guest is within a proximate location or defined vicinity of the community (as determined by the native GPS capabilities of the smartphone), the guest can open the webpage and activate and open the gate.
Advantageously, the link or webpage may also include driving directions or a map (e.g., using Google Maps™ or Apple Maps™), as well as resident contact information (e.g., phone number, email address, etc. relating to the resident). A remote access control management system may store a detailed log of exactly when the gate was opened and for which resident(s). The resident(s) does not have to be home or in the vicinity for the guest to activate or open the gate. Furthermore, the access token or invitation, initiated via the SMS or email, may include a time parameter or time window of validity. Certain parties or entities (e.g., maintenance crew, management, delivery services such as UPS, FedEx, USPS, maids, pool cleaning crew, lawn care crew, etc.) may be provided access tokens which can be allowed for specific times of the day, certain days, and can be revoked at any time.
Additionally, the guest may forward the invitation or notification (SMS or email) to another device, for example, if the guest's plans change. Other embodiments may only validate the access token if activated by a particular authorized smartphone, phone number, or device. In addition, at least one embodiment of the present invention may include a one-time pass, meaning that the token or invitation may only be activated a single time. The one-time pass or one-time token may still include a time parameter, although once the token is activated by the guest, it can no longer be activated again. This prevents the guest from opening the gate or lock multiple times throughout the time parameter or time window, for example, in order to let other, non-authorized vehicles or parties through the gate. Of course, other implementations may include a frequency parameter greater than one, meaning that the resident, or other party who creates the token, can specify how many times the token can be activated within the particular time parameter(s).
Other advantages include reduced man power and expense for guest entry in that guard personnel workload is significantly reduced, and guests need not open the car window and expose themselves to the outer elements to gain access to the community.